


He Already Fell Long Ago. Now is His Chance To Realize It

by Stowaway_Macaw



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm tired, Recovery, Slow To Update, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stowaway_Macaw/pseuds/Stowaway_Macaw
Summary: Ranboo has come to what he believes is the truth: He's a bad person, deserving of the guilt he feels. His mind has convinced him of that, but thanks to this, those closest to him are more distant than ever. Perhaps a bit of outside intervention is necessary.Tags will be updated as needed and are very subject to change, but the rating and warnings will never change. This is meant to make me feel better.I wrote this on Impulse at 2 in the morning. I mostly did it because I was sad, so this might update super slow. Either way, good luck and please don't judge my taste. This was my 2am brain talking. And don't count on me finishing this, but I won't write in any terrible cliffhangers so if I don't finish then hopefully it won't be as bad.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 135





	1. Chapter 1

It was a bad day.

Ranboo had a lot of those. He knew that he did since emotions lingered longer than memories. He could never recall faces or voices or places, only ever recognizing them when he laid eyes on them. Though… sometimes he'd have a breakthrough. He'd recall an action and the person he associated with it. Though in the end, he supposed all that mattered was what he wrote in his book.

He shivered as the sun dipped below the horizon. He'd been walking for a while, that much he knew by the numbness in his clawed fingers. His ears were aching and felt like they had pressure over them, but Ranboo knew better than to think that was really the case. Instead, he ignored it in favor of focusing on his trek.

Not that he could really do that either. He silently cursed his species-split mind that only ever remembered things he desperately wanted to forget. He didn't even know if he was going in the right direction as the blizzard stung his skin, and the day's memory was playing on repeat constantly. It made his gut sink and his hunched spine quiver.

Yelling. Shaking. Fear. And, most prominent of all, guilt. Guilt would never leave him alone until the day he died. A terrible fate really. But he couldn't help it. After what he'd done, he had already come to the conclusion that his friends' outbursts were completely justified. He'd done something bad and he knew it. Could he go back? Would they ever want him back? They couldn't possibly. And if even they didn't want him back, then he really had nobody left. He deserved it though. He knew he was a bad person, now more than ever. There couldn't possibly be another conclusion, no matter how much this one stung like water to his bare skin.

Though his broken thoughts were cut short as Ranboo suddenly found himself on the ground, just barely feeling the dry grass under several inches of his cradle of snow. He wouldn't remember how he ended up parallel to the landscape, but his thoughts as the aforementioned palette of snow faded to a hazy ink color would stick with him for so long that he wouldn't even think to record it in his memory book.

'If this is where I end, then at least I'll be as frozen and idle as my own soul.'

Then, as all feeling left his body, there was a brief, ever so temporary and precious moment of peace.

But he was not meant to fall into the prolonged version of that peace just yet. Rather, he awoke to his closed eyes and feeling returning to his body. Though, instead of frigid snow circling his face, he was greeted with the tickle of something that smelled to him like gardens. When he opened his eyes, he saw that he was right. Surrounding his overly tall figure was a patch of thriving golden flowers that looked to be illuminated by a natural light from above.

He sat up of his own volition, which just so happened to be very slowly and carefully, so that he could take in the scenery around him. Though there wasn't much to see other than the flowers and the skylight that seemed to reach up forever. Though there was something about himself that he took note of and didn't at all appreciate. He was dripping with frozen slush from the tundra he wasn't even sure others would call his home anymore. The melting snow had soaked through his clothes and stung his skin. He knew it couldn't physically damage him, but it still hurt like no tomorrow, to the point that he thought for a split second that the flowers may have had some terrible thorns or barbed stickers that would cling to your skin and not let go.

Ranboo shuddered at the thought and opted to try standing. Again, it took him a considerable amount of time, but there was nobody there to rush him. Only when he was standing did he feel it appropriate to start entertaining ideas as to where he could be. He didn't panic, of course. He was too used to waking up in unfamiliar places for that. Calmer than anyone else would be in such a situation, he marched forward. 

Though, "marched" might not be the right word. Too forceful. Truthfully, Ranboo stepped completely silently down the… cave? Tunnel? He wasn't too sure yet. Either way, he was off to investigate, any previous concerns put to the side for now.

And, whether luckily or unluckily he'd never know, virtually no time passed before he spotted another actual being to talk to.

But the smile pasted on the face of the especially lively flower reminded him of weeks past, and he was immediately reminded of his guilt and his fear of that forsaken smile. And to his horror, it spoke, seemingly not caring that Ranboo had frozen in place in such a way that he was much too far away from the flower so that his entire form was obscured by shadow, in great contrast to the secondary skylight that illuminated the chillingly familiar bloom.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower! You're new to the Underground, aren't 'cha?"


	2. Chapter 2

He couldn't move. Well, physically he probably could, but his mind wouldn't let him. The flower paused, probably waiting for Ranboo's response, but he didn't say anything. This "Flowey" continued talking.

"Well since you're new and all, I'll teach you how things work around here!" The flower said. More silence. Ranboo didn't dare move or speak. The flower retained a smile, but it adopted a condescending air.

"Hey kid, I'll teach ya, but you're gonna need to get a little closer, kay?" Ranboo didn't even flinch.

"Uh kid? What, are you a statue?" Ranboo even began holding his breath since the dread seemed to be taking up too much room in his gut. The flower was now visibly frustrated and scoffed.

"Ugh. Kid. You- you know what? Whatever. I was gonna do this anyway but you just had to take the fun out of it huh?" The flower suddenly shifted to a very sinister and angry expression, and before he could even process what was happening, Ranboo felt a tug at his core. He gasped hoarsely at the jarring feeling of disembodiment and something physical flickered into existence right in front of his chest, or rather something that had always been with him was suddenly taken and placed directly in front of him and given physical form. It was shoes like a heart and like Ranboo himself, was two-toned with a deep, cool purple that was nearly black and a chalky, featureless white, split right down the middle.

The event was so startled and Ranboo was so transfixed by the sudden manifestation of something that reminded him exactly of himself that he didn't even notice the inescapable rings of dangerously dancing white ellipsoids. A horrible laugh that reminded Ranboo of dying rabbits made him finally flinch. It was that terrible flower.

"HAHAHAHAHA. NOW DI-" The flower suddenly cut itself off and stared at Ranboo who was quivering from fear, cold, and the sting of the water all at once. Though Flowey was still unable to clearly see Ranboo himself, he got a very good look at the heart that had appeared. This silence lasted much too long for Ranboo's comfort and he was shaking so hard that he thought his legs would give way. Finally, Flowey spoke.

"You… what ARE you?" He almost looked disturbed and became even more frustrated when Ranboo still didn't respond. He practically growled.

"Answer! Who are you? Tell me your name!" Ranboo could only bring himself to let out a squeak as the rings closed in around him. Closer 

and closer

and even closer

closing in around him

trapping him

making him panic

more

and more

"You… stop that! Cut it out and talk!"

more

and more

static filled the air

getting louder

and louder

until-

"Aahhh!" The sound of fire erupted and the sound of that horrid flower was sent screaming into the distance. Ranboo's eyes were screwed shut and he knew he was curled in on himself and quivering like he'd seen other endermen do. It took several long moments before he heard the even, feminine voice over all of the static and apparently his own screeching.

"Child, please. I know you're scared but please quiet down. You're safe now." Ranboo kept gasping and gasping until he was finally able to bring himself to focus on his own breathing. The constant sounds of the mysterious and soothing voice definitely helped him as well. Then, even though he didn't feel quite ready, he opened his eyes.

A very concerned face awaited him that vaguely reminded him of someone, but he couldn't recall who. She looked much nicer than his attached though.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere? May I check?" She tentatively reached forward and Ranboo couldn't help but flinch backwards. His savior didn't look hurt like he expected her to, rather, her concern melted into a version of understanding and tenderness.

"Oh. I see what's wrong. Okay, I promise you that I truly want to help. I've taken care of and parented many children and I could never bring myself to let one not receive any help when they need it. Please, if you're willing, I can offer you a warm bed and some food." She smiled warmly at him and some of the tension left his body and he was suddenly aware of himself. He. Was hunched over and his claws were digging into his scalp under his golden crown. He released his grip on his hair and let his hands slide down to his chest where they clasped right where the two-toned heart used to be.

"My name is Toriel. Can you tell me yours?" Toriel inquired. Ranboo tried to say his own name, but garbled static only escaped his throat.

"Oh dear, do you not speak my language? Perhaps not…" she mumbled. Ranboo, not wanting to give her the wrong idea, nodded weakly and cleared his throat. After a few breathy whispers, he finally managed to strangle out his name.

"R… Ran…" Well, part of it anyway. Toriel accepted this nonetheless.

"Ran. A very nice name. We can stay here for a moment, but when you're ready, I can lead you to the ruins where I live." Ranboo decided he'd take his chances and follow her. Perhaps later, he'd have a new addition to his book. After all, her caring nature made Phil's face flash through his defective memory. He felt he could trust her. 


	3. Chapter 3

They did in fact stay there for a while, as Toriel allowed Ranboo to just stand there and collect himself. He was able to find the moment again thankfully and was finally able to get a good look at the kind person who’d saved him. She looked to be some sort of goat and wore loose and soft robes made from white and a diluted purple. She had a kind look in her eyes and her plush, white fur gave her a nurturing appearance. 

“Are you ready?” Toriel asked him. Ranboo realized he’d been standing still and forced himself to finally move.

“Y-yeah. Yeah I think I am… thank you.”

“Of course. Come, young one. I’ll lead the way.” It was interesting that she was able to tell that Ranboo was young, considering he was, one, not as human as he felt and therefore aged physically quite differently, and two, was almost a half head taller than Toriel herself. The contrast was almost comical, but he allowed Toriel to act as motherly as she wanted all the same. 

It wasn’t like Ranboo had enough in him to resist anyway. He was sore and tired and still coming out of the huge adrenaline rush that came from having his life threatened. He had questions as well, but he saved them for a time when he had the energy to ask them. Instead, he simply took out his memory book, which was still thankfully intact, and quickly scribbled down some footnotes of what he could remember, as well as a little list with two new names he hadn’t heard until that day:

Friends: Toriel

Stay Away: Flowey

He wrote all of this quick enough that Toriel barely noticed it. He’d become a fast writer after documenting things for…. However many years. His script was neat and readable as well, so he considered it one of his few skills. If nothing else, he’d do well as a scribe.

“May I ask why you write in that book?” Toriel asked from her position slightly ahead of him. Ranboo thought for a moment about how he wanted to explain before deciding that he’d just provide her with the blunt explanation.

“I uh… I have memory issues, so I keep this book with me so that I can remember who my friends are.”

“Oh I see. A book of friends… that sounds like a lovely thing to have, even if you don’t struggle with memories. After all, friends are possibly one of the most valuable things a person can have.” After a moment of thought, Ranboo hummed in agreement. 

“Yeah, I think I agree.” The rest of the walk was silent and Ranboo didn’t bother to make conversation. Toriel led him through a few actually quite easy puzzles that earned no comment from himself. Though he did make a note in his book that he should practice solving puzzles just in case he went somewhere and had to come back. He wouldn’t put it past himself to forget the solution fairly quickly.

Eventually, Ranboo found himself in a warm-lighted, cozy house that looked to be lovingly maintained. It was a welcome sight and Ranboo practically melted into the warm atmosphere, earning a chuckle from Toriel.

“You may take a seat near the fireplace while I grab some new clothes for you. I’m afraid they won’t fit as well as your current clothes since you’re a bit taller than anyone else who's stayed here, but I will try to find something that fits.” And with that, Toriel left Ranboo alone with his thoughts and the warming fire that he couldn’t seem to get close enough to. He still kept a reasonable distance, but he also made an effort to lean in as much as he safely could.

More significantly though, he was left with his thoughts. Ones that were finally able to catch up with him and ask questions. Where was he? How did he even get here? What was that heart thing that appeared when he was attacked? Why was Flowey so violent? And why did he react so negatively to the heart? 

There was way too much to answer and to make matters worse, Ranboo couldn’t even think properly because of his impending exhaustion. It would be a mystery to him exactly how long he sat there in front of the fire, but he guessed it was a while since Toriel was extremely apologetic when she came back. Though maybe not. She seemed like the type to overreact. In no offense to her, of course. Ranboo found it endearing and a nice change of pace from his regular war-hardened conversations with his… friends. 

“My apologies, I had to dig these up from the back. It’s been ages since anyone’s worn them, but they should be comfortable. You can try as much of this on as you want until you find something that fits, alright?” Toriel was holding a laundry basket full of neatly folded clothes, all of different sizes and colors. From the looks of it though, not much would fit him. He was grateful nonetheless and took the basket from Toriel once he stood back up to his full height, somewhat surprised that the ceilings could compensate before realizing that Toriel herself was actually quite tall.

“Thank you. I really appreciate it.”

“Of course! I’ll lead you to where you can stay.” And Toriel did just that. Ranboo was led to a small room that was lightly furnished. The bed looked way too small, but Ranboo could deal with that.

“Please make yourself at home. I’ll be making a meal so once you change, you can come down and eat something. Please let me know if you need anything.” Toriel looked so eager to care for Ranboo that he couldn’t help but offer her a smile. Admittedly, Ranboo’s smiles were somewhat unsettling with how one side of his mouth looked like it stretched all the way back to his ear, but Toriel didn’t look the least bit bothered.

Ranboo followed her instructions and tried on what he could, laying his snow-soaked clothes somewhere he thought would make the least amount of mess. There wasn’t much that even came close to fitting him, but there was a sleeveless shirt that he was able to comfortably wear. It didn’t cover nearly enough for his liking though, so he decided to try layers. The only other thing that would fit him were some very faded grey pants that were (surprisingly) too long for him, so he used a belt to hold them in place and rolled up the legs. He was also able to find a shirt that was in the same sort of “category” as the pants. The shirt’s sleeves hung just past his elbows and the neckline drooped over his shoulders. The shirt looked to have previously been burgundy at some point long ago and has since faded to a diluted wine color. It wasn’t a long shirt so it seemed to have been made for someone his height, but whoever wore this shirt before him obviously had a much bigger build than Ranboo’s lanky hybrid body. The fabric almost completely engulfed him.

As for shoes, he decided that he’d put his boots (graciously provided by Phil) near the fire to dry. He was fine with walking barefoot and had even done so for the greater part of his life, but he eventually found out how to cobble some shoes for himself, though they were never of great quality which was why Phil had wanted to gift him boots in the first place. Living in the snow called for those sorts of things.

Finally, he stepped out of the room and into the halls, glancing at himself in one of the mirrors. The sleeveless shirt could easily be seen under the burgundy shirt that acted almost as a shawl if it weren’t for the sleeves. The small gold bits he wore including his crown and earrings stood out, but he didn’t bother concerning himself with the matching part of the outfit. As he looked in the mirror, for the first time ever, the clothing somehow made him look small.

Somehow, he liked it. He smiled to himself and made his way to the downstairs as he followed the scent of a savory meal.


	4. Chapter 4

Toriel was in the kitchen, humming something Ranboo had never heard himself but enjoyed nonetheless. He stood around, tail swishing behind him, barely brushing the floor as he blissfully listened to her song. 

Which then promptly stopped as Toriel turned around and caught a glimpse of Ranboo in the doorway.

"Oh! Oh my. Ran, dear child, you startled me! You have a very quiet presence. Here, I made something for you to get your energy back! It's very nutritious." Toriel stepped aside to reveal a deep and still steaming pie that smelled of butter and… something else that Ranboo couldn't place. Toriel looked overjoyed though so Ranboo resigned himself to eat whatever pie this was. It was definitely a savory smell, so it wasn't a dessert… so what was it? Ranboo couldn't bring himself to ask for some reason.

"Well it still has to cool so how about you rest? I'll wake you when it's cool enough to eat." Toriel offered. Ranboo wasn't about to decline sleep in an actual bed inside a warm house, but he would ask if she was sure.

"Really? Are you sure? I know it's probably weird for a stranger to stay in your house…" Toriel immediately stepped in with a gentle but stern voice.

"Of course! I insist you go rest. Pies like this one take a long time to cool after all. I'll just be by the fire reading if you need me." And that was that. Ranboo returned to the room he was offered and curled up in the bed there. It was a tight squeeze, that's for sure as it seemed that the bed had been made for children that were not even close to Ranboo's height. He didn't mind though. It was soft and warm, unlike his bed in the tundra, nestled in a twiggy shack with no walls. This was an upgrade in Ranboo's eyes.

So, he drifted off.

"Ranboo. Ranboo get up." The voice was harsh and had a bite to it. Someone was mad at him. Who? And what did he do?

"Ranboo!" The sudden increase in volume made Ranboo jump awake with an almost silent gasp. He spotted eyes glaring at him, pointed and rage-filled. For the life of him though, he couldn't tell who's they were.

"Ranboo, you moron, you idiot! What do you think you're doing huh? Running away after you did something like THAT?" Ranboo shivered.

"Wh, what? What did, what did I d, do?" The eyes bored into him, refusing to break eye contact.

"You know! You know exactly what you did! Or is your brain too broken to remember? All of it's your fault and you have the nerve to forget all about it!?" Suddenly, images of fire and lava, mixed with a frigid bite underneath his skin filled his mind. The scenery flashed before him, the city, no, L'manburg, no, an enormous crater filled his vision. Tommy's eyes were suddenly steaming with hatred as they bore into Ranboo's own. They glared at him with enough malice lacing the ocean blue that Ranboo felt as if he might drown right then and there.

"You did this to me, Ranboo. It's your fault." 

Tubbo's overgrowth colored eyes kept staring him down as he lashed out.

"You're a damn traitor."

Fundy didn't stop looking at him, irises filled with fire and vengeance.

"Quit thinking you're all high and mighty, you hypocrite."

Niki practically spat her words and Ranboo wondered how much longer she would pin him down with her accusatory gaze.

"You don't deserve what we gave you."

Ranboo so badly wanted to rip his eyes away, but Quackity just kept glaring with murderous intent.

"You should be gotten rid of, then maybe we'd be safe."

Ranboo felt the sting of fresh tears as Phil continued his tirade.

"You don't deserve that crown, much less any friends."

Techno didn't faulted as he strode forward and grabbed Ranboo's jaw to force his face towards his own.

"You're nothing but a monster."

Then, to Ranboo's growing horror, he was able to see a smile creep up from behind Dream's mask and he forced Ranboo's face even closer.

"But… at least you helped me. And ONLY me." Then the fingers that were clasped around his jaw were suddenly around his throat, constricting like a snake as a gleeful smile washed across the person's face. The smile reached even farther than Ranboo's and several times of teeth gleamed horrifically as the eyes that had been glaring at him were simply pinpricks of emptiness poked into the face of… someone. No-one? Everyone? 

The face confused Ranboo to no end as it whispered from all directions. Kill. Kill. Kill the beast. His friends… enemies… he didn't know anymore were just chanting that quietly deafening mantra, kill. Kill! 

KILL THE MONSTER!

He couldn't breathe. He was going to die! 

KILL HIM 

KILL IT

SLAY THE MONSTER

"Ran, Ran wake up, please!" A gentle and melodic voice broke the terror and Ranboo opened his own eyes that he thought had already been open.

A kind and concerned face greeted him. Who… who was it again? Ranboo felt like he knew her, but…

"Ran, dear, it's just me, Toriel. I need you to breathe with me, okay?" Toriel took Ranboo's hand and placed it between her own fuzzy hands as she exaggerated her breathing.

"There you go, just a bit longer. Perfect." Toriel was there. Ranboo was in the room she offered. He was safe. His cheeks still stung from the tears, but the ache in his chest was more prominent. He let out a couple garbled chirps before he could mutter any actual words.

"Th… thank you." Toriel smiled.

"Of course. I decided to bring dinner up to you, so feel free to eat in here. Would you like me to stay with you?" She asked, gesturing to the slice of pie on a plate that she'd placed next to where she kneeled.

"Um… yes please. If uh… if you don't mind." Ranboo felt bad about asking her, but Toriel just looked at him warmly, without a trace of impatience.

"Of course. I'll stay as long as you need." Ranboo felt himself release some tension in his shoulders. Not all of it, but some.


	5. Chapter 5

When Ranboo finally felt like his body would allow him to swallow something, Toriel handed him the pie and he looked at it again. It still smelled like butter and whatever else was in it, but he just couldn't tell what it was.

The filling was unlike anything he'd ever seen in a pie, or anything else really. His curiosity was killing him, so he finally asked.

"Um, sorry if I shouldn't ask, but what kind of pie is this?" Toriel beamed as she looked Ranboo in the eyes, only for him to direct his own gave to Toriel's nose.

"Snail pie!" Ah. Well then. Ranboo restrained himself from making a face and instead just nodded.

"O-oh. Okay. Very… nice." He thought about it for a moment before deciding to just eat it. It's not like he hadn't had worse. Not only had he had to munch on some rotten flesh in an emergency situation, but he once accidentally ate a spider eye when he was preparing to brew potions while eating his lunch. He figured it couldn't possibly be worse than that.

Truthfully, it wasn't that bad. He'd never say it was great, but he was right in that it was better than that spider eye. Though, that was kind of a low bar. He'd put it between chorus fruit which barely tasted like anything (End knows how on earth he knew that) and golden carrots which were filling and tasted like normal carrots but the metallic undertone that sometimes reminded him of blood. He pretended like he loved it though. To give credit where it's due though, it really was filling and left him satisfied.

"Thank you."

"Of course! I'll let you rest for now. Come get me when you're ready. I wanted to make sure you were alright before I gave you a proper tour of the ruins. I'll be doing chores around the house, okay?"

"Okay." And then, she left. Though she did leave the door slightly ajar so that Ranboo could see into the hallway. He didn't mind. He felt less confined. So, he slept. It was more peaceful this time with only a few distorted nightmares that didn't succeed in waking him, and this he forgot them by the time he awoke.

When he got out of the bed to notify Toriel, he realized just how loose and comfortable his new attire was and had to admit that he liked the freedom of movement it gave. He slipped on his boots and regalia before grabbing his memory book and leaving the room, much more energized than before.

True to her word, Toriel was dusting the mantle when Ranboo came in. This time, she saw him coming and therefore didn't scare like she had before.

"Ah, Ran dear child, you're awake! Are you ready for the tour of the ruins?" Ranboo nodded and allowed for Toriel to conclude her task before they departed.

Even though Ranboo had already been through the ruins, he had been in too much of a state of panic to really take in the details or even really the atmosphere. The stone was colored purple that made Ranboo feel somewhat nostalgic and the whole place looked like it'd seen history twice over. The air was cool and musty, but it didn't smell like clay and death like a cave would. It smelled like ivy and chalk instead. It was nice.

"These are the ruins. They contain many puzzles that I will guide you through, alright? There's something I think I need to show you first though. I need you to brace yourself though, okay?" Toriel requested. Ranboo nodded and Toriel smiled. Ranboo suddenly felt a tug at his core like he had before when he first came to this place. He sucked in a breath that was completely silent as the now familiar heart shape appeared in front of him. Toriel was kind enough to explain.

"That is your soul. It's basically, well, you. Keep it safe, alright?" Ranboo nodded and Toriel looked to be contemplating something for a couple seconds before she seemingly came to a conclusion. She brought her hand forward and a heart shape like Ranboo's materialized to hover in her palm. The difference was though, that not only was it inverted so that the point was facing up instead of down, the whole thing was that same chalky white as one of the halves of Ranboo's soul.

"This is what a monster soul looks like. I am a monster, along with everyone else here in the Underground. What I find very unique about you, is that you look to be neither human nor monster. Something in between. Human souls are positioned like yours, but they are always one color and never white like a monster soul. I can't say I've ever seen anything like that before."

"Is… that a bad thing?" Ranboo was suddenly aware of how different the two souls looked. Toriel shook her head with a warm smile.

"No no, it's not. In fact, you might be safer as you are than if you were fully human. Let's say it's a good thing, okay?" Ranboo nodded.

"Okay." Then the two souls retreated back into their bodies and the pair proceeded forward.


	6. Chapter 6

The ruins were obviously going to be a problem. It might’ve been fine if it were anyone but Ranboo trying to solve these puzzles. His memory wasn’t great at the best of times, but in a new place, with new rules and new people, he was a bit more stressed than he normally would be. This was unfortunate because of how many puzzles required some sort of memory skill. Knowing this, when they came to the spike puzzle, he obviously had some issues.

The image he’d mapped out in his head was suddenly erased while he was in the middle of a floor of spikes. He knew that the path from the other room was the same path he should take here, but his mind’s eye was practically blind which in turn made him more stressed. 

Now if only he hadn’t insisted on doing this puzzle alone so that he could get used to it. Toriel asked if he was sure and he’d insisted that he really wanted to be as self-sufficient as he could (you never know when you might end up alone in the world with no friends or family to help you). Of course, Toriel had already told him how to handle monsters that attack him (he reveled in the idea of not having to hurt anyone) and even had him practice with a dummy (she’d watched him while he spoke with the dummy and he could feel her eyes on him the whole time). She’d said that she would leave the puzzles to him, and he was grateful.

Though now that he was stuck in a sea of spikes with only the tile he was standing on seemingly safe, he was hit with the sudden feeling of regret.

“Young one.” Oh. Oh, he knew that voice. Toriel stepped out from behind the corner that led into the next room. She looked worried.

“Do you need help?” At least she wasn’t condescending about it.

“Uhh, yeah. Yeah, I think so.” Toriel nodded once and As she held his hand and guided him through the spike maze, Ranboo had already elected to disregard for her staying behind to watch him. That didn’t stop his long, gold pierced ears from drooping as they went along.

“Do not worry, young one. That, I believe, is the hardest puzzle to figure out.” Ranboo let out a very small and barely audible chirp as they went along. Toriel had already guided him through this place in reverse, but she was intent on not leaving his side for that whole time and therefore going through all of the puzzles without really stopping to focus on them. She seemed determined to get through the ruins like how Ranboo would’ve normally if he hadn’t been in such a… let’s say “cloudy” mental state.

When they came to a long room, Toriel’s gaze lingered on Ranboo for a moment before asking him a question.

“Young one, normally I’d have a test here, but I wish to ask you something first. In the place where you come from, have you faced many trials?” The question threw Ranboo off-guard, but he responded anyway, figuring that at this point Toriel could obviously be trusted. 

“Yeah. Yeah, it’s pretty rough where I’m from. I… I think I’ve been labeled as a traitor? It’s hard to tell sometimes…” That was the only way he could think to answer her at the moment. Toriel nodded in what looked like understanding.

“I see. Well then, if you’d like, we can forego the test since it seems you are plenty independent to me. Would you mind telling me more about where you’re from?” Ranboo nodded and the two began to leisurely stroll down the pathway in the strangely long room.

“Yeah. Let’s see… I don’t know where I was from originally since I have a few… memory issues… but most recently, I lived in a place called L’manburg. I was part of the governing cabinet. It uh… it got blown up though. Since I was already called a traitor for something, I didn’t think I’d have a place to stay, but I ended up living very far away in an anarchist commune with two of my friends. Wait… are they friends? Yeah. Yeah, they’re friends.” Ranboo explained, deciding to omit some of the more troublesome details. As he spoke, he flipped through his memory book so that he would actually get the events right.

“Oh my, your country blew up?”

“Yeah. the crater goes all the way down to bedrock.”

“Goodness. Though that does raise another question. If the crater is as deep as you say, then I feel that the news would have circulated amongst those here in the Underground.”

“Yeah, about that. I’m not totally sure I’m supposed to be here? Like I’ve never heard of any of this place. You said something earlier about it being a big part of history, right?”

“Only briefly, but yes.”

“Well not only that but as far as I know, there aren’t many people that exist in the world I come from. Not only that, but I don’t think many of us are completely human either.”

“How interesting. I might know someone that can help you, but for now, you’ve passed my test!”

“Hm? I’ve passed your what now? I thought that we weren’t going to do the test.” Ranboo asked Toriel, definitely confused. Toriel gave him a slightly apologetic look before explaining herself.

“Well, we did forego the usual test. I didn’t think you had any need for a test of independence. Rather, you passed a different test. You are so independent that I can see that accepting help troubles you. The first step to a healthy relationship where you feel comfortable accepting help is communication. This was less of a test and more of an exercise. I wish to help you without making you feel guilty or uncomfortable.”

Much to Ranboo’s dismay, Toriel had hit the nail on the head with that one. He figured she must really have taken care of a lot of kids to pick up on that. Or maybe he was just being obvious. That was an option too. His stress wasn’t very subtle after all…

“Well in any case, there are some puzzles up ahead that I don’t think you’ll have as much trouble with. They’re much less dangerous, so if you’d like, I can leave you to explore. Please keep in mind that you really shouldn’t hurt anyone, alright? If you want you can even stay right here and I will be back shortly. What would you prefer?”

Ranboo thought for a moment before deciding what he should tell Toriel.

“I’ll look around a little. I want to see what else is here.” he said with as little quiver in his voice as he could muster. He’d survived a war. He could handle some ruins. Toriel still looked hesitant despite her already mentioned trust in Ranboo. In the midst of her hesitation, her eyes lit up with an idea.

“Oh! I know! Here, take this. It’s a cellphone. If you’re ever in trouble, call me and I’ll answer, okay?” She handed Ranboo the phone and looked a little more comfortable with leaving. With that done, she nodded contently and with a little wave, turned to leave Ranboo to his own devices. So, with the new communication device in his hand and some ruins to look through, he took his first sure steps alone in this new place.


	7. Chapter 7

Ranboo cradled himself in his arms as he moved along. He could hear movement in the distance, but he didn’t know exactly what it was. Some of the noises sounded familiar but he couldn’t place his finger on it. He entered a room for what was now the third time, but he still took it in with the merit that he would if it were the first time he was seeing the room. It was a habit of his to take in details so reverently since he learned that his memory wasn’t to be relied upon.

He found himself drawn to a pile of crimson leaves on the ground and couldn’t resist kneeling down in the leaf pile and burying his arms and hands under it. The leaves made the familiar fun crinkling noise he found so satisfying. A quiet little enderman warble escaped from the back of his throat that only those close enough to him would recognize as a noise of joy. He was enjoying himself. Not to mention, being right there in that spot made his core feel warm and energized.

He suddenly heard a high pitched croak from beside him and he looked up from the leaves and made eye contact with… some sort of… frog… creature. He practically jumped out of his skin and appeared to have scared the frog as well. This resulted in the frog leaping backwards and Ranboo felt that tug at his core again and the two-toned heart he learned was his own flickered into view. 

The frog croaked out a low growl-like noise, but Ranboo saw how it quivered. Ranboo was quivering too, but that was irrelevant. 

“Woah woah! Hey, I’m n-not dangerous! Just… settle down?” Ranboo pleaded with the frog, but it looked just as shaken as ever and croaked again. It leaped forward and Ranboo did his best to dodge, only just barely succeeding as he felt the monster graze his soul.

"WOW, you're fast." Ranboo couldn't help but comment on it. He was impressed. It was hard to out maneuver him. The frog ("froggit" his mind somehow supplied) cocked its head to the side and made a tiny bashful croak. Ranboo could tell that it didn't actually understand him, but for some reason it was flattered anyway.

"Yeah, we're good right? I really don't want either of us to get hurt…" Ranboo put his hands up so froggit could see them and watched as it croaked and hopped away. Ranboo let his breath go and relaxed, glad that the peaceful solution was so easily obtained. It was so much nicer than being yelled at, or stared at, or threatened with treason…

Ranboo decided to move on from that train of thought.

He had several other similar encounters, and was delighted to see that many of them didn’t want to fight at all. It wasn’t peaceful by any means, but it was most definitely a breath of fresh air to come across so many who were so willing to put grievances aside and resolve conflict. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t like it there. Still though…

The train of thought was interrupted by something ahead of him. Something that looked like it was melting into a pile of leaves. Moving closer, Ranboo was able to see that it was what looked like a ghost. He approaches it, not exactly sure what else to do.

“Zzzzzzzzzzzzz” The ghost says. It takes a moment for Ranboo to realize that it’s pretending to sleep. It sounded absolutely nothing like snoring and Ranboo could’ve sworn it even whispered a question asking if it was alone or not. It was… not a great front. Ranboo, in all of his curiosity, just decided to try and poke the ghost. He had to get by and he thought that it’d be rude to just step over it. 

To his surprise, the ghost jumped up and he felt that now familiar tug at his soul as it flickered into view. As Ranboo watched the ghost leap up, he noticed the tears that started to form around its eyes.

“Ahh, wait wait, I’m sorry! I just wanted to get our attention!” But Ranboo’s protests only seemed to make it more upset and the ghost’s tears began to flow. They behaved strangely and burned as they grazed Ranboo’s soul. It was chilling. He kept trying to dodge though and was now adamant about not hurting anything or anyone. He wouldn’t be forced into war here. Not like he used to be.

That being said, it was still difficult. He was starting to tire and could barely manage to dodge. Lucky for him, it looked like the ghost was running out of steam too. Ranboo was only able to manage a small smile, not quite sure what else he could’ve done to show that he really wasn’t a threat. The ghost hesitated. 

“H, hey… it’s okay. I just want to get by… but uh… well I guess we kinda spooked each other, huh?” The ghost seemed to relax a little more and let out an echo-y hum. Ranboo relaxed a bit too and tried to fix his now disheveled appearance. 

“Heh, sorry about the mess, I’m normally a lot more clean cut than this...” Ranboo fixed his crown and jewelry.

“Though I guess my fashion isn’t too spook-tacular, huh?” Right as he said that, he realized that maybe the pun was a bad call, but was relieved to see the ghost chuckle a bit. 

“.....here……. I want to show you something……..” The ghost said. It began to cry again, but instead of the tears falling towards Ranboo’s soul, they floated upwards and shaped themselves into the form of a tophat.

“....I call it ‘dapper blook’......um…….do you…..like it?” Ranboo nodded, genuinely delighted by the little trick and even more happy that he still wasn’t being attacked anymore. 

“Yes! It’s fantastic!” 

“Ohh…… I usually come down here since there’s nobody here, but I like you….. You’re nice…… I’m Napstablook…..”

“Ranboo. Though it seems like people here have started to call me Ran.” 

“Oh….. well if they call you Ran…… and I’m a ghost…… can I call you Boo? We can be ghost buddies……… unless you don’t want to………… that’s okay too……..ohhhhhh……..” 

“Ahaha, that’s fine. And as long as you don’t mind that I’m not actually a ghost, then I’d be happy to be ghost buddies! I can be an honorary ghost or something.”

“Oh, you’re not a ghost? Ohhhhhhhhh……….. I’m sorry……. I just thought you were a monster when I saw your soul…….. But you’re right……. It’s not a monster soul………… ohh……”

“Nononono, it’s fine! I uh, I don’t really know what I am either, so…. Yeah, haha.” Ranboo gave Napstablook a smile and the ghost simply made a little noise of what he assumed to be glee and faded from view. Ranboo decided to just head back to the house, but he did stop by the spider bakery that he hadn’t had the money to buy from before. 

He’d been picking gold off from the floor in hopes that it would come in handy and managed to buy a spider doughnut. Though, once he read the details of what it was made from, he decided to just hang onto it and not eat it. He could handle snail pie, but spider doughnuts were stretching it a little. It didn’t look very appetizing either so that just added to his hesitancy.

He was able to struggle through puzzle after puzzle and make it back to the house, thankful for the warm fire and cozy atmosphere. Not to mention, when Toriel arrived back, she had begun making another pie that smelled significantly different to the savory one he’d been served earlier. He fell asleep by the fire, letting out a quiet purr among a sweet and warm aroma of butterscotch and a hint of cinnamon.


	8. Chapter 8

When Ranboo woke up, it was to Toriel gently shaking him awake with a slice of pie in her hand. She offered it to him and invited him to eat with her while she had her own, much more hefty, slice. This pie was much better than the snail pie he’d had earlier and Ranboo made a mental note to try and replicate the flavor once he got back home. 

Home… He still had to ask about that. Toriel hadn’t shown much interest in telling him about anything that wasn’t the ruins. He decided to ask while the mood was still light and before he could worry himself out of it. 

“Um, Toriel?”

“Yes, my child?”

“I… I’d like to know if there’s an easy way home from here.”

“Um, well Ran, this is your home.”

“I mean, I have people waiting for me…”

“I… Ran, you have to know that going back the way you came isn’t possible.”

“Then is there a way for me to leave?”

“Um, how about we talk about this another time.”

“Toriel, please.” He didn’t mean to say it so pleadingly, but he couldn’t help it. Now that he’d started to think about it, his mind drifted to Phil and Techno, Tubbo and Michael. He knew that he’d done something unforgivable, but he couldn’t just disappear… could he?

No. No, he couldn't. He knew that. He just… had to find a reason why he couldn’t do that. He might not know that reason now, but he intended to find it since he knew in his soul that he had to get home. Toriel appeared to recognize his distress and in a moment of extreme conflict and contemplation, Toriel sighed and stood up.

Without a word, she took a slice of the pie and put it in a little tupperware for Ranboo.

“For later.” She said as she handed it to him. 

“I must do something. Please stay here and I’ll be back momentarily.” Toriel said. She looked serious, but also like she’d come to a conclusion. Ranboo shied away at her eye contact, but he could plainly sense her internal conflict. He let her walk a ways downstairs before it registered that she was dropping the conversation. Ranboo followed her to a place below the house that looked like the rest of the ruins. 

“Ran. I know you’re curious, but please go back upstairs.” And Toriel kept walking with her back turned to Ranboo. Normally, he would’ve listened. But… he couldn’t bring himself to. Even after only a little bit away from his home, he found himself missing it greatly. He didn’t feel like he deserved to go back, but that didn’t matter right now.

Toriel stopped again. 

“Child, please, you must understand that if you go further, there are monsters who will not be as kind as me. You still need a safe place, so go back upstairs.”

He kept following her. All the way down the hall. She stopped again and looked like she wanted to turn around.

“You’re being so stubborn. You must realize that going further, they, Asgore, may kill you. Please, if you value your life, go back upstairs.” And Toriel turned around the upcoming corner and out of Ranboo’s view. Not that he didn’t almost immediately follow. He’d stopped fearing death when L’manburg blew up. Not that he didn’t want to be alive, he definitely did, he just didn’t fear the absence of life anymore. He decided to not tell Toriel that.

When he turned the corner, he saw Toriel standing hesitantly by a stone door. She didn’t hear Ranboo coming, and he realized that, so he quickly flicked his gaze to her head for a small second and he saw her fur bristle as she felt his gaze. 

“...Fine. If you’re really that adamant about leaving, then you must…” She paused. She looked so tense as if she’d just remembered something. Truthfully, she’d been hit with a sense of familiarity with the situation. She turned to face Ranboo.

“I… I know you can get past me. I suppose we’ll just have to see how you do it. Okay?” She looked tired in that moment as Ranboo’s soul flickered to life in front of him. She looked like she was reluctant, but as she readied a fire spell, Ranboo could hear her mumble to herself, likely not aware that Ranboo’s hearing was a ways above average. 

“He told me about these kinds of people. I know he said to stay away, but I just can’t help it. The descriptions match but…” Ranboo would’ve asked what she was talking about, but he was too focused on evading the lick of fire. He was burned a few times, but he was getting better at dodging. That being said, he wasn’t sure how he’d weasel his way out of this. He ended up weaving in and out of columns of fire for several minutes. Both Toriel and himself were growing tired. He was about to try and talk with her, but he was interrupted first by an echoing voice. It caused Toriel to halt as well.

“Booooooo…………” He knew that voice. Napstablook materialized to his side and didn’t seem to notice Toriel with her fire spell at the ready behind him.

“Boo…….. I wanted to show you something…….” Ranboo let out a tiny laugh and relaxed a bit, trusting that like himself, Toriel wouldn’t risk hurting someone without cause. 

“Heh, hey Blook. Sure I’ll take a look.” He was honestly grateful for the rest. He noted how Toriel snuffed out her fire. 

“I….. have some music here…….. And I wanted to share it with you……..” Napstablook nudged some barely materialized headphones toward Ranboo and they stood listening for a few minutes to the spooky music. Ranboo found himself enjoying it even though it came at such an awkward moment. Ranboo and Napstablook just stood there bobbing their heads to the rhythm of the music while Toriel just looked on with bewilderment. When the song ended, Ranboo expressed his happiness with the music and Napstablook blushed a bit. At least as much as a ghost could blush. 

Just as Napstablook was about to talk some more about his music, Toriel cleared her throat from behind him and he swiveled in the air so that he could face her. Both Toriel and Napstablook looked so thrown off by the situation that Ranboo couldn’t help but laugh a bit. This caused Toriel to make a face that initially showed mild disapproval, but it then morphed into a more relaxed expression.

“Okay, I understand. I… heard about someone like you from a friend of mine and assumed that you’d fall into their expectations. I suppose that’s on me for blindly trusting them. I see that you’re not at all violent like they had said. I’m… not even sure what could have possessed me to think that you were. I’ve seen how you hold yourself, and you seem to have had no trouble making friends. You’re capable. I can tell. My sincerest apologies for putting you through that. And um… little ghost?” She addressed Napstablook.

“Oh… yes…….?” He was suddenly much shyer once he’d realized that Toriel was there. She gave him a small smile.

“Please stick with Ran here, I think he needs someone to lean on. Even if that person isn’t me, I’d hope that he gets the support he needs.”

“Oh………..” Napstablook seemed taken aback by the request and like he really hadn’t been expecting to even be addressed. 

“Um…..sure……….. I like Boo….. he’s nice…..”

“Oh, Boo?” Ranboo stepped in at the sudden realization from Toriel that Napstablook didn’t call him by the name that Toriel had thought was his.

“Uh, my name is Ranboo. Sorry for not correcting you, I didn’t really think that it mattered. Blook calls me Boo so that we can be ghost buddies.” The explanation sounded a bit strange now that he was explaining it to someone other than the ghost himself, but Toriel just laughed a hearty laugh and approached Ranboo to embrace him. She laughed as her arms wrapped around him, obviously not used to hugging someone taller than her. 

“Oh Ranboo, you’ll do fine out there. I can’t believe I was even worried.” She kept laughing as Ranboo awkwardly tried to hug her back. They stood there for a few seconds before Toriel pulled away.

“Good luck, Ranboo. I believe that you’ll be able to get home, and be good, okay?” Ranboo nodded and Toriel turned to go back into the ruins.

“I…… I guess I’m coming with you…… I’m okay with that…. You’re fun……” Ranboo smiled at Napstablook and was delighted to see the twinge of a smile hover over his ghosty face. With that, the two exited the ruins, closing the stone door behind them. 


End file.
